


The One Where No One Loses A Hand (Unless They Already Had)

by Marzi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Communication, Fluff, Gen, Multi, New Relationship, Polyamory, Post-Films, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: After the fall of the First Order, Poe tries his hand at settling down with his two favorite people. If only they made it easy.





	The One Where No One Loses A Hand (Unless They Already Had)

Poe liked it here. It was peaceful, somewhat quiet, though everything was a little quiet after that explosion he had been near. Perhaps actually _in_ , but Finn was the one who insisted on that distinction. The only lights in the sky were stars, and the only ship nearby was his.

 

He wasn't going to go stir crazy on this quiet little world either. Oh no, he had a package deal of nice, relaxing--

 

“Argh! My Hand!”

 

“ _Finn!_ ”

 

“ _Ahh!_ My other hand!”

 

\--potentially horribly wounded company.

 

Poe ran towards them.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't cold, but Finn was still wrapped in his jacket. Poe's jacket, Finn's jacket, Rey's jacket, it was their jacket now, really. Finn's head was in Poe's lap and he was staring towards the horizon.

 

“I mean, it was funny, right?”

 

Poe patted his lover's face and tried not to smile as his hand was swatted away. “Yeah.”

 

“Can you tell her that?”

 

Poe laughed. “ _No._ ”

 

If Rey decided to take offense to her lover's humor because of her Jedi Master and his lack of hand, that was her business. Not everyone could find humor in losing a limb.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey was cooking which meant she was definitely upset. All the supplies got organized when she cooked, and everyone was served a meal about one fifth of the size of what was standard. She had never had surplus food before, so Poe didn't mind her hoarding. It was still one of his missions in life to coax her out of it. He didn't have a lot of missions left, with the First Order in ruins.

 

This mission was just as important to him as bringing down that organization, so he didn't mind the trade.

 

Poe grabbed a can of seasonings (Rey didn't really get seasonings, though she loved them when they were on the meals he made) and went over to where she was cooking.

 

She eyed the can in his hand warily, no doubt calculating how many calories were being wasted when the meal she was preparing met the minimum requirements for all of them.

 

“He's sorry you know.”

 

“Then he can apologize.”

 

Fair enough.

 

* * *

 

 

It was weird not being around the Resistance all the time. Not that Poe didn't stay in touch with them, or still care about them, but being around them reminded him of the war. Knowing that those who were left were happy, and living their lives somewhere else other than a cramped barracks, was better than seeing them.

 

Was better than being reminded of every little atrocity they had faced together.

 

Right now, he wished he could still go to the General for guidance. She would know how to get the two stubborn banthas he was living with how to talk to each other. He had never met a diplomat-military leader like her before. There weren't many people like her in the galaxy, and that wasn't even factoring in the whole Force sensitive thing.

 

She would probably think it was hilarious that he was calling her and asking for relationship advice. It would be worth it, to make her laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

They were eating dinner and Poe tried to make conversation.

 

The moment Finn started to join in, Rey clutched her hand and the dishes rattled.

 

Right then.

 

* * *

 

 

BB-8 whirled around Poe's feet while he worked. The ship didn't need any repairs, but there was never harm in a little maintenance. It helped him keep up with whatever modifications Rey installed whenever they landed in a new port. How she got some of the pieces in place on her own was part of what helped him believe in her as a Jedi. And Finn probably assisted when he wasn't looking. How those two could work together over complex ship mechanics, but one little joke got out of hand, and--

 

He banged his head on an exposed fuel line, tripped over the toolbox, and somehow only fell on his ass. Luckily BB-8 managed to avoid becoming a part of the little disaster.

 

He ignored the worried beeping being directed at him, and instead smothered his own laughter. “I am the adult in this relationship.”

 

That perhaps wasn't the right way to phrase things, but he was the only one who had actually _had_ a relationship before. He couldn't expect smooth sailing, hell, they met when there was a war on, the three of them had never known smooth sailing. Or actual sailing for that matter. There was a lake not far from where they were camping, perhaps he would take them there.

 

* * *

 

 

Someone draped the jacket over his shoulders, and he dug his fingers into the fabric. Finn sat on his right, but it was Rey settling on his left, that spoke.

 

“Being alone does not make things better.”

 

She would know.

 

* * *

 

 

Finn did apologize, though Poe missed it somehow.

 

“I mean, I'll do it again where you can see. It wasn't... it wasn't supposed to be a _secret._ Nothing like that.”

 

He was far too worried about secrets. Poe wasn't sure if there would be a way to explain to the younger man that there was such a thing as too much transparency. Right now that wasn't what was important.

 

“Clearly we're going to talk to each other sometimes when the other one isn't around.” They had been forced to, a lot in the past. Distance, illness, coma, supposed death. They had enough forces in the galaxy trying to splinter them apart, before they were even together.

 

“I know that.”

 

Rey smirked at Finn's insistent tone. Poe rubbed his thumb against the curve of her lips, and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

 

Poe sighed. “I shouldn't have just walked off after barely talking to either of you.”

 

Rey's pleased smile at the kiss immediately vanished. “Why are you apologizing?”

 

Finn pulled her closer to him by the arm he had around her shoulders. “I told you he wasn't upset. Not about that.”

 

Poe frowned. “About what?”

 

“I never wanted Finn to apologize to me, I wanted him to apologize to you!”

 

Poe stared at the two people in his lap, trying to understand what was going on. “I mean, I was upset that you weren't talking to each other, but... what else could I be upset about?”

 

Finn cast his eyes skyward, as if to say, 'I told you so'.

 

Rey shifted, and they had to de-tangle themselves with a minimum amount of elbows in uncomfortable places in order to sit up. When they finally settled, they were all facing each other.

 

“I wanted him to apologize because I thought his joke upset you.”

 

“When I told you he was sorry...”

 

“When did I say that? Ow-- I mean, I am, but...”

 

“...you thought I was forgiving him before he admitted he was wrong?”

 

Rey nodded and Finn rubbed his arm where Poe had-- lightly-- punched him. He smiled at them both.

 

“Look.” Poe paused, trying not to let his amusement detract from the importance of what he was about to say. “We have to trust each other to know how we feel about things. Sometimes if something happens and you don't think someone is reacting in a way you expected... just say that. And it's okay to be upset about something that happened to someone else. We're all in this together.”

 

“For the long haul.” Finn confirmed.

 

“Forever,” Rey corrected.

 

With no war on, threatening that forever, Poe agreed with them both.

 

The three of them fell back into the pile they had managed before, the jacket somewhere in-between or around them.

 

Comfortable, with the current crisis solved, Poe still couldn't help but put an addendum forward. “And can we all agree that missing hand jokes can only be made by the guy who is currently missing a hand?”

 

Alright, so maybe he had been-- as Finn insisted-- _in_ the explosion, rather than next to it. Most of him had made it out okay.

 

They murmured their sleepy assent, and they all went back to star gazing. Tomorrow, Poe would take them all out to the lake to try sailing. But first, he had to teach them how to swim.

 


End file.
